Perdóname, Hermione
by moraditagranger
Summary: Sabemos que Hermione la paso fatal mientras Ron salia con Lavender,¿Pero que sentia Ron detras de todos esos besuqueos?...Mi primer fic POV de Ron,pasen a leer por faaa D


Perdóname, Hermione.

Son dos palabras que grito por dentro.

Perdóname por no ser como valiente como Harry o como Ginny, un Gryffindor real. Por atreverme a mirarte únicamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras beso a Lavender. Porque besarla y pensar en ti no tiene nada de romántico y no es nada bueno para ti, para mí y menos para ella.

Hermione, aun despierto pensando que vuelven a ser aquellos días comunes, pero extraordinarios, en los que éramos nosotros tres. Con Quien-Tu-Sabes, si, pero nosotros juntos. Pero luego te veo con Harry, y parece que te importa nada que ya no seamos los tres, tu y yo.

Lo siento, Hermione, eso me enfurece. Me hace rabiar pensar que quizá te estoy sirviendo en bandeja de plata a cualquier tipo…por eso descargo mis emociones con _ella_.

Esto me está cansando, ¿sabes?

Pero, por lo que veo, ahora es McLaggen el causante de tu felicidad.

"_Me gustan los jugadores de Quidditch buenos de verdad_"

¡Maldita sea, Hermione!

-¿Won-Won?

Abro los ojos y relajo mis tensos músculos.

¿Lo ves?, Lavender lleva mordisqueando mi oreja, entre carisias y besos desde hace unos minutos y yo solo puedo pensar en ti. McLaggen y tú en esa fiesta…

-Lavender, creo que me voy a la cama-Digo apartándome un poco de sus labios.

Ella ladea la cabeza y mirándome hace una mueca infantil…Tan diferente a ti, que, cuando algo te molesta, frunces el entrecejo y te muerdes el labio, pensativa…

-…gunda vez que pasa. Seguro es porque desearías estar en esa estúpida fiesta de Slughorn…

Hoy no es un día de esos en que las indirectas sobre ti, y cualquier aspecto de tu maravillosa vida desde que no nos hablamos, me enfurecen y me hacen lanzarme sobre ella, descargando mi furia.

-Te veo mañana, Lavender.

Ella protesta, pero poniéndome de pie y luego de inclinarme la hago callar con un desganado beso.

¿Cuándo me harás callar con uno?

No dice nada cuando me separo y camino en dirección opuesta. Lavender había dicho que iría con Parvati a curiosear a la fiesta, así que no me seguirá…Aunque a Parvati no la he visto en todo el día .No me importa si ella esta mintiéndome. Estaríamos a mano.

¿Por qué mi apatía?

Todo tiene su color característico y la hermosura natural, pero a mí me parece monótono y por más que me esfuerzo no encuentro nada más que ese aburrimiento y esa apatía. ¿Por qué tengo que fingir que todo es perfecto si tu estas cerca?, ¿Por qué tengo que demostrarte que estoy a la mar de bien? Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que la situación se me saliera de las manos… ¡Pero joder, nunca he tenido la situación bajo control! Suspiro. Ese nuevo habito que tengo desde que todo esto empezó. Desde que lo empecé.

Perdóname, Hermione, por ser consciente de lo que hago y seguir haciéndolo.

Sigo mi camino y cada paso me recuerda algo de ti. ¡Qué desolado luce todo! Y entonces casi rio nerviosamente. Me deshago por dentro porque quiero. Y es que esa tortura tan dulce al recordarte me hace querer arrear a patadas. ¡Voy a volverme loco, porque quiero! Oh, Hermione, te parecería gracioso ver lo realmente reducidas que se han vuelto mis emociones…

Y justamente vienes caminando por el pasillo, con tu túnica roja adornada con toques dorados, demostrando tu orgullo Gryffindor…Orgullo que compartes con McLaggen. Es tarde y seguro que la fiesta está por terminar. Reparo en que vienes algo despeinada y, ¿Agitada?...abras estado un rato con McLaggen, ¿cierto? , muy divertidos los dos.

No puedo evitar que me arda el rostro de pensarlo y una de las pocas emociones mías vuelve, la furia.

Sigues caminando y nos topamos a la entrada del retrato e, ignorándome, dices la contraseña, y en un arrebato, me cuelo haciéndote a un lado bruscamente.

-¿Acaso modales es una de las _pocas cosas_ que no te ha _enseñado_ tu _noviecita_?

Me vuelvo con la misma brusquedad ante esa ironía y te miro, estas con los brazos en jarras. Tú cabello esta algo desordenado, pero claramente quisiste acomodarlo un poco. Sin despegar los ojos de tu melena, respondo:

-He tomado algunas clases con ella, pero me fue mejor que a ti. Claramente esta noche no has aprendido nada más que un simple besuqueo.

Suelto una breve risa burlona y me vuelvo, dispuesto a no ver tu expresión, hasta que me detienes jalándome del brazo con una fuerza que no sabía que tenias. Mientras me volteo a mirarte, me encuentras a medio camino, soltándome.

-Hacia mucho tiempo, escuchalo bien Weasley, que no pasaba una noche como esta. ¡Ni siquiera con Viktor la pase tan bien!-Me sonríes cruzándote de brazos y sintiéndote superior a mí, con una lástima tan marcada que duele, arde.

-¿Noche?, pues entonces escucha tu esto: No solo he pasado noches increíbles con Lavender, sino días enteros. ¡Mejores que todos los momentos que he pasado contigo!

Cuando mi cuerpo se sincroniza con mi mente, lo dicho esta dicho. Tienes los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, no sé si por la sorpresa o la indignación.

Hasta ahora no había sentido nunca que las ganas de besarte, siempre presentes, se volvían incontrolables .Todo parece ir tan lento que desconcierta creer que apenas termine de pronunciar la ultima silaba de aquella frase tan falsa. Y tú sigues aquí plantada, a menos de medio metro de mí.

¡¿Por qué siento ganas de besarte justo en esta situación?

¡ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE TODAS NUESTRAS AVENTURAS Y VIVENCIAS SON INSIGNIFICANTES A COMPARACION DE UN JODIDO BESUQUEO!

-Que patético eres, Ronald Weasley.-No alzas la voz. Pasas junto a mí y escucho tus pasos mientras atraviesas la sala, subes la escalera y luego la puerta cerrándose tras de ti.

Siento que me algo me aplasta el pecho, evitando que respire. Salgo a toda prisa de la sala.

¿Por qué duele tanto?

Cuando llego a uno de los tantos tapices secretos, silenciosas lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, una tras otra sin parar.

Perdóname, Hermione, por ser tan cobarde.


End file.
